For fabricating semiconductor chip package devices, the so-called Embedded Wafer Level Ball Grid Array (eWLB) technology was developed. In particular, this technology provides a wafer level packaging solution for semiconductor devices requiring a higher integration level and a greater number of external contacts. The eWLB technology is successfully enabling semiconductor manufacturers to provide a small, high performing semiconductor package technology with increased thermal and electrical performance of the individual semiconductor chip package devices. There is, however, a steady demand for an increase in performance, yield and through-put of the packaging process.